It's All A Facade
by Treadaway
Summary: Things happen behind everyone's back all the time in the Wizarding World, and when Hermione caught Draco staring during the Quidditch World Cup Finals, it started a chain reaction that neither was truly prepared to deal with...
1. Chapter 1

_**Just warning you all, this is my first ever fanfic. The idea was stewing in my head for a while - I had to get it down somewhere :L**  
_

_**I **_**was**_** inspired by 'Seamus is Seamus and You are Yourself' (which if you haven't read it, you should!) and the perspective changin is something I took from that, although I don't think there are that many similarities. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :L  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the other characters and locations mentioned. They belong to J.K Rowling.  
**_

* * *

_DRACO:_

I had never given Granger a second look in my first two years at Hogwarts. She was scrawny, with bushy hair and the annoying habit of knowing absolutely everything. But, my respect for her began to grow near to the end of our third year. She had slammed her fist right into my face. Needless to say I wasn't happy; my face is my primary and most valuable asset. If I hadn't gone to Madam Pomfrey and stuttered to her that I had "accidentally fallen onto the edge of the bathtub," I would have been left with a real shiner.

I first really noticed her, though, in the forest just after the Quidditch Cup Final, before our fourth year. Screams could be heard all around us as people rushed to gather their most valued possessions. The ground was getting muddied and trampled as witches and wizards from all around the globe fought to escape into the forest, away from the Death Eaters. Of course, I wasn't bothered. I wasn't sure if my Father was within the group, but none of the Death Eaters would _dare _touch me for fear of him.

Like everyone around her, Granger had rushed to flee and in the hurry to get out, she had only thrown on a pair of muggle shoes and a muggle jacket. Her legs were bare up to the middle of her thigh and then her night dress covered the rest.

The cool night air had raised goosebumps on her calves. She rubbed one leg with the other. I could see her shivering, her jaw trembling slightly as the cold got to her. I continued to scan upwards, quickly taking in her thighs, the lace hem of a light blue nightie and a coat that reached only to her hips. Her usually bushy hair was tied back, in the hurry I suppose, with wisps of it framing her flushed face.

My eyes flicked to hers and I saw in them something I really wished I hadn't. She knew what I had just done. She fucking knew that I had, ugh, checked her out. Anger and disgust was alight in her face as I mocked and ridiculed her two moronic friends. Then the word slipped out, "Mud-blood". And I wished I'd never said anything, I wished the ground could swallow me up.

For a moment I was silent, ignoring how Potter and Weasley were throwing insults back at me. I was more confused than anything; Granger was my mortal enemy – a _Muggle born! A Mud-blood! She was the scum of the Earth! _… As my Father would have said, and yet I was looking at her in a way I would imagine looking at some of the girls in a _Knuts _magazine!

Suddenly, the pit of my stomach clenched into anger and I snarled at all three of them. What the hell had gotten into me? I had looked at Granger – _Granger_ of all people! – And I had gone all sleazy-Draco-Malfoy – and he only came out with girls (or guys for that matter!) that were likely to come back to my dorm with me… If you catch my drift.

_HERMIONE:_

I'm not stupid. I never have been. When we met Malfoy in the woods that night, I could see his eyes flicking to my legs, travelling up my body and – although only briefly – meeting my eyes. I knew what he was thinking. Frankly, it disgusted me.

But then again, like I said, I'm not stupid. I could see Malfoy was a good-looking guy. Even since we were first years I could see – _anyone – _could see that Malfoy was a good-looking guy. He had the strong Malfoy jaw, a pointed chin and sharp grey eyes. Yup, a real looker when his features weren't marred by his trademark sneer.

And yes, he attracted a lot of stares and giggles from many of the girls – mainly from other houses, but the way I've heard even the girls in my dorm speak about him? I've heard stories that involve him and, if they're true, would have left him in some _very _compromising positions – things that would make his dear mummy see him in an entirely different light.

But to have him look at _me _like _that_? It made me shudder. I brought it up with Ginny a few days later, when we were peeling potatoes for Mrs Weasley. All she did was give me a bewildered look, and begin to giggle.

"You've got _Draco Malfoy_ lusting after you!" she had said, and then burst into a fit of hysterics. I scowled at her until she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and turned her attention to me again. "This is serious, Ginny!" I cried, "What am I going to do?"

She simply shrugged and her face began to contort. At first I was worried – had she been jinxed or hexed? It looked like something was trying to claw its way out of her face. I was about to say something when I realised… She was holding back laughter. I grimaced and realised that she was trying (and failing miserably) to hide more of hysterical giggling. "Fine!" I muttered angrily, as I fiercely attacked the potato I was holding in my hand again.

"C'mon, Hermione!" Ginny drawled, "Malfoy is the best looking person in your year! Surely it wouldn't hurt to just… see?"

I shook my head furiously at her. "No, Ginny! Malfoy has been Harry's, and therefore mine and Ron's nemesis from our first year! I couldn't possibly!" I said, slightly melodramatically. She raised an eyebrow at me. "If you say so, Hermione," she mumbled, "But I would if I were you."

I went to reply, but Mrs Weasley came blustering in and told us to hurry up. We put heads down and began to work – although not without Ginny smirking at me beforehand. I aimed a sharp kick at her shins, but she deftly dodged it with the reflexes of a Quidditch player and looked gloatingly up at me. I picked up the next potato and began to peel it sullenly.

It was only a few days left until we returned to school, and throughout them I couldn't help but think over Ginny's words. All I could do was keep wondering if something would happen when we got back to Hogwarts, and it was certainly at the forefront of my mind to confront him. But somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it the next time I saw him.

* * *

_**Well, that's the first chapter! I have another three lined up, but if you **_**did _enjoy it, please review if you want more. It helps get my muse flowing ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews! It made my day to see them :L**  
_

_**I forgot to mention last chapter: I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so if you spot a grammar error, or think something could have been phrased better - hell, if you think I've written a character wrong, go ahead and tell me.  
**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the other characters and locations mentioned. They belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

_DRACO:_

The rage continued to bubble inside me for the rest of the holidays, and I couldn't shake the feeling that Granger wouldn't forget. She never forgot any titbit of information she laid her eyes on, so why would she forget this?

We arrived at King's cross station, just Mother and I as Father was too busy. I saw Granger with that brainless, blood-traitor Weasley family and Potter. I visibly stiffened when she caught my eye, my jaw clenching into a pout. My Mother turned to me, a concerned look on her face.

"Draco," she fussed, "What is it?" I jerked my head to where Granger stood and hissed "Mud-blood!" Her acute, Malfoy eyes scanned the crowd and she suddenly sneered as she locked onto her.

"Not exactly _pleasing _to the eye is she?" she said jeeringly, "In fact, I'd call her an eye_sore!_" she began to laugh quietly, but cruelly. I turned my grimace into a strained sneer and nodded. My Mother smiled at me.

"Now, Draco, don't taunt the drivel this year – remember, you're a Malfoy. You're above that kind of thing, and your father and I don't want you to get into trouble." Then she muttered, "Not after the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup." I could see anxiety in body language: the way she fussed with the collar of my shirt, and smoothed my hair repeatedly. I managed to bat her away after she gave me a kiss on the top of my head and I walked briskly to the nearest entrance of the Hogwarts Express.

I looked back to show her I would be okay. No matter how much Father assured her it would be fine, she would always worry. She raised her hand hopefully and gave me one last wave before steam clouded her from view and a high pitched whistle drowned out the shouts from the station. I forced my way through the crowd of first years pushing their way to the window, yearning for one last glimpse at their parents. I began to look around for Crabbe and Goyle, when Parkinson came strutting towards me.

"Draco," she purred and ran her hand up my arm. I fought the urge to swat her away and inquired as to what was happening. "Our usual compartment," she said in a disgusting, trying-to-be-sexual tone, "Has been overrun with first years," she babbled on, "I assumed you'd go to that one so I came to meet you – I mean if you want, I can-"

I raised my hand and she fell silent. "Let's go." I snapped. I just wanted to be at Hogwarts already, and be writing the letter which would assure my Mother I was fine.

We pushed our way forward through the crowded train corridor, with Pansy pressing herself up against me and purring in my ear that it wasn't her fault she was being crushed into me by the surrounding crowds. I scowled to myself and pressed on through the crowds, growling at anyone who decided not to move straight away.

Eventually, we made our way to the carriage where Crabbe and Goyle were already seated and I slammed the carriage door behind me.

It wasn't long before the food trolley lady came down the corridor, hastily followed by that moron Weasley and – to my _horror – _Granger too. However, I had to keep up face. Time for some ridicule…

I stood and opened the compartment door and sneered at the two of them. "Buying things from the trolley, Weasley?" I jeered when the old biddy wandered onto the next compartment, "Did your porky mother not leave enough for you to bring with you?" Parkinson screeched beside me, so I carried on: "I'm surprised you could afford all that – or did your _boyfriend _Potter give it to you?"

Suddenly, his wand was pointed directly at my face. I froze and, ashamedly cowered a little. "Don't you even dare, Malfoy." He growled. He slowly lowered his wand; eyes alight with fury and stalked off. Granger was following behind, apparently not having bought anything from the trolley. Unexpectedly she turned, looking at me as though she was about to say something. Worryingly, however, it didn't appear as though she was going to punch me in the face again, or even insult me. Her eyes flicked to Parkinson who had appeared at my side. Granger's shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"Got something to say, Granger?" I scoffed. When she shook her head frantically, I leered and responded. "Good… Dirty Mud-blood." Pansy squealed with laughter beside me. "Oh Draco!" she purred, gripping my upper arm and trying to steer me back into the compartment.

I scowled and and yanked my arm from Parkinson's grasp. She was uncomfortably close. When she saw my expression her face fell, and she loudly inquired as to what my problem was. "Nothing." I muttered to her, but upon seeing a searching look from two clueless Hufflepuffs rushing past, I snarled "Don't you something to _find_?" at them. They scurried down the corridor and practically leapt into the nearest compartment.

Parkinson purred for us to go and I nodded curtly. Any excuse to get away. She gripped my arm, albeit more forcefully this time, and guided me somewhat roughly back to the compartment.

I thought about what had just happened, my eyebrows creased in a frown. Even though I felt somewhat pleased at the look of anger that had been plastered on Weasley's stupid freckled face, this feeling was spoiled by the sensation of chagrin I felt when I remembered the look of hurt on Granger's. What _had_ she wanted to say to me? Needless to say, my mood was horrible for the rest of the journey.

_HERMIONE:_

The way he acted on the Hogwarts Express made me begin to doubt what I saw in the forest, and this was only strengthened when I didn't see him act oddly at all after that. It began to slip from my mind until he did it again one fairly irritable afternoon. We were just outside Potions and Harry and Malfoy got into one of their slanging matches again. I was called names, Harry was called names, and Ron was called names… But like I said, it was an irritable afternoon. Harry went to jinx Malfoy, who in turn tried to hex Harry. The two spells ricocheted and I was hit instead.

My front teeth – already known for their size – began to grow at an alarming rate. The Slytherins were practically crying with laughter, especially that awful cow Pansy Parkinson. Obviously Snape appeared to see what the commotions was and, being the greasy-haired arse he is, claimed that he could "see no difference." _My teeth were past my jaw line by then!_

I burst into tears and fled to the hospital wings, leaving Ron and Harry to seethe at Snape. I didn't even care enough to tell them not to let it get to them, to make sure they stayed out of trouble. Of course, after that they didn't – I'm pretty sure Snape gave them a detention…

Anyway, I quickly found my way to the Hospital Ward (when you and your friends spend most of the end-of-year weeks in there, you come to know how to get there quickly) and Madam Pomfrey soon sorted me out. I even managed to get her to shrink my teeth to less than what they had been which I was pleased about.

I was just collecting my bag, running my tongue over my new teeth when he walked in. I looked up and sighed before straightening my back to face him. At this point, I hadn't remembered about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. I raised my eyebrows at him – I knew the insults coming next.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger; I'm just here to collect some ingredients for Professor Snape." Malfoy sneered at me. I gritted my teeth and began to walk. He, however, decided to get in the way.

"What is it you want, Malfoy?" I said looking him in his sharp grey eyes, "I have classes to get to." I gestured pointedly to the exit. He seemed to hesitate… But then thought better of saying whatever it was he was going to say and moved to the side.

"I didn't mean to hit you with that hex." He said quietly as I began to push open the door. Promptly, the memory of that night in the forest came to mind. My cheeks suddenly became heated and I turned to face him again. "Is that an apology, Malfoy?" I asked in disbelief.

His face twisted into a sneer. "Don't be ridiculous, Granger. Why would I say sorry to a filthy Mud-blood like you?" I gritted my teeth and prepared myself to retaliate but Madam Pomfrey came blustering in. "Miss Granger what are you still doing here? You're fine to return to your lessons."

I nodded, although still poised to speak. "What is it, Miss Granger?" asked Madam Pomfrey distractedly. My mouth closed with an audible snapping of my jaw.  
"Nothing." I replied with obvious irritation, turning again to walk out the door when I heard: "Oh Granger..."  
I spun, with a scowl on my face. "Yes, Malfoy?"  
"Your teeth look good." He smirked at me.  
What was that guy's _problem_?

* * *

_**Don't forget to review on your way out! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much again for the reviews!**_

_**This chapter is all from Draco's perspective, but you'll get some of Hermmione's perspective next update. Which brings me to this - I'm so sorry the updates have been sporadic! I haven't decided on an update day, I was thinking Monday? Either way, school is starting soon but I hope to keep the pace of the story up anyway... Just warning you all if I don't ;_;  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc. You get the idea.  
**_

* * *

DRACO:

After the… incident in the Hospital Ward (It was stupid to have done that, I don't know why I did!) I began to avoid Granger like she had Spattergroit. I was mentally kicking myself: Father would be furious if he found I was… fraternising with a Mud-Blood. I only talked to her if it was something brutally mean – like quoting gratifyingly horrible things that had appeared in the Daily Prophet or trying to get that moronic excuse for a gamekeeper Hagrid sacked. Generally trying to make their lives that _little bit more_ difficult.

But the next time Granger grabbed my attention was the Yule Ball. At first I didn't recognise her – her hair was amazingly straight and smooth, and her flowing dress made her look radiant. Most astonishingly of all, she was accompanying Viktor Krum.

And this was what made me angry with Granger. A hot fury that coursed through my body and made me tremble. No, it wasn't the fact she was accompanying Krum… the fact that I had a sudden longing to be where Krum stood, to be the one to lead Granger into the Great Hall where it would suddenly fill with murmurs and whisper, all because of Granger and I.

And she danced gracefully, much better than Krum. It was like watching an Erumpet trying to dance with a Unicorn. I however, was with Parkinson who, despite assuring me she had feet as quick as a leprechaun's, trod on my feet no less than fourteen times… And I can assure you that was through no fault of my own. Mother made sure I had the best tutoring until I was nine. On top of this, Pansy refused to let me out of her sight until past midnight at which point less than a dozen out of the hundreds of couples that had attended the ball were left.

We actually left just before Granger who I heard yelling at Weasley as we headed for the dungeons. That girl sure had some fire in her. Pansy on the other hand, was drunk. She had consumed three glasses of Berry Ocky Rot, a glass of mead, six butterbeers and half a bottle of firewhiskey that she still clutched in her hand. I assumed it had all been supplied by Zabini.

How she managed to stay upright I'll never know, although she still had enough energy to slur and tug on my dress robes, trying to get me to join her in her room for – and I quote – "_Some touching and feeling! You want that, don't you Draco?_" She then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles and drape herself of across me. The stench of alcohol made me gag.

Now, I like an alcoholic beverage as much as the next Slytherin, but she smelled like she had been bathing in the stale nettle wine for days. I nodded and gave her a forced smile as I dragged her back to the common room. I dumped her outside before hurriedly leaving, promising more alcohol when I got back.

There was no chance of that happening.

I was not returning there until I was sure she had passed out or stumbled angrily into her room, knowing I wasn't going to come back. I wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts fairly aimlessly, pausing only to allow couples that were "touching and feeling" to reach a natural stop so I could carry on without interrupting them. It wasn't that I had a problem interrupting; I was reminded of Parkinson's promise of "_giving my wand a spit-shine_" every time I saw two teenagers groping each other. It was repulsive.

I quickly found myself at the great hall again. At least the front doors were open, allowing a cool breeze to flow into the elaborately decorated hall. I could hear the Weird Sisters beginning to pack up in the Great Hall, as well as Madam Maxime having a drinking contest with Dumbledore – who, I noticed with a small surge of glee was losing. It was petty, I know, but hatred of that man was embedded into my nature, my very being. I turned from the scene of the Beauxbatons Headmistress laughing with a happily red-faced Dumbledore.

I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat as I saw another French girl practically eating the face of a witless Hufflepuff. The two quickly drew apart and I got the dirtiest look I've ever received from a girl – well, coming in close second Granger at any rate. At that point I decided that the Beauxbatons students were sluts, and probably easy to get into – especially for a wealthy, ambitious Slytherin. I figured that I might get back to thought… although much later when the image of a drunk Pansy slurring and licking her lips didn't immediately come to mind.

I turned for the stairs only to find a sobbing Hermione Granger resting on the bottom step. Her satin heels had been abandoned to the side. In one hand she had a squished and sodden tissue, while the other was massaging the heel of her foot. She looked up and scowled, but with the redness and puffiness of her eyes she just looked even more upset.

I hesitated and she easily picked up on it.

"Just because I'm sitting here, Malfoy, it doesn't mean you can't walk past!" She snapped, angrily wiping another tear from her cheek. I nodded curtly and began to move past.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as I moved past, "Sorry, Malfoy. I – I'm just angry with Ron."

I froze and frowned at her. "Why are you telling me this?" I said, as emotionless as I could manage. Inside I was beginning to panic. Granger had a) just apologised for verbally attacking me and b) was complaining to me about her personal life. I was not prepared to deal with this, especially so close to a time in which I had longed to clutch her around the waist and glide beautifully with her around the Great Hall.

"Oh god, Malfoy, I don't know!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "I thought you might be at least… Civil!" She began sobbing again, which only caused me to begin backing away, an alarmed look on my face.

"It's j-j-just R-Ron is being a p-p-prat again! A-and it's not my fault!" More tears streaked down her face, but this time she made no move to wipe them away. "I g-get it he d-doesn't like the f-f-fact that V-Viktor and I are t-t-together, but there's n-no reason to get s-s-so… Arsey with me!"

And, even though she was dressed up like a woman, Granger looked just an upset child sitting on those steps that night. I felt an overwhelming urge to smother her in care and affection, to soothe away the fear and upset. It was this… this instinct to protect the child which made me sit next to her.

I pulled the clean white hanky from my dress robe's pocket and began to wipe the tears from her face. I reached for the already used tissue with my free hand, and when it was wadded into my palm, I took her hand and began to shush her.

"Look, Granger," I said softly, "I've been telling you this for years – Weasley is a moron!" she gave me a small smile and gripped my hand a little tighter. "Personally," I carried on, "I think he's an idiot for letting such a clever and pretty girl get into a state like this."

I brushed the last of her tears from her face and put my arm around her. She leaned on my shoulder and we sat in silence. I could hear the merry laugh of Dumbledore in the distance, the sound of chairs scraping followed. Off to our right, the Beauxbatons girl made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, accompanied by a loud slap. I smiled inwardly; the Hufflepuff boy had gone too far, too fast. Amateur.

Suddenly, Granger fidgeted beside me. "Malfoy?" she asked tentatively, "Did you really mean what you said?"

I began to nod. "Of course. Grades don't lie, Granger. And unless you're sleeping with _all _of our professors–"

She interrupted me. "No, Malfoy… The other bit." She peered up at me. My throat suddenly felt dry and my brow damp with perspiration. "Granger, I…"

I, what? I couldn't tell her that yes, it all _was _true, and there was in fact so much more I would say to her. For a start Father would be _furious! _And that was only the first thing…

"I… I really have to go. _Now_." I said, quickly leaping to my feet. Then I started sprinting in the direction of the dungeons. My mind was racing: What if someone had seen us? Or heard us? There are spells that could easily make that happen, things we learnt in our _first year_.

Shit. Shitshit_shit. _I slowed to a halt, my breathing laboured. I gulped in some cool night air and finally managed to calm myself down. I looked through the great oaken doors that led out into the grounds and saw that, striding across them and muttering angrily in French, was the girl I had seen dining on that Hufflepuff boy's face.

I made a rash, snap decision to take myself up on my earlier thought and see if I could get a meaningless and mind-numbing make-out session. I ran to the Beauxbatons girl and tapped her on the shoulder. With well practised Malfoy charm, I drew her hand up my lips and pecked it lightly. She blushed and said in a, surprisingly flawless, mixture of English and French "Bonjour monsieur, my name is Emilie Laurent." And it was at that point I knew we would be returning to my dorm together.

* * *

_**As always, please review! It always makes my day to see when I have reviews :)  
AND if you think you spot a way for me to imporve my writing, please don't hesitate to tell me!**_

_**See you all on Monday (hopefully!) when year 5 starts for Hermione and Draco :L  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews! I say this every time, but it really does make my day to see them. ^^'**  
_

_**I know I said I'd update on Mondays, but my laptop is playing up so I'm bringing it into the shop to get fixed tomorrow morning. Fingers crossed it won't take long, but updates may become slower. I'm so sorry! *avoids rotten fruit* Either way, I do have another computer available so updates will not stop completely.  
**_

_**Anyway, things **_**happen _in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it :)_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise in the story.  
_**

* * *

_DRACO:_

Parkinson was twittering beside me – did she _ever_ stop gossiping? I had got used to it, after four years, but even so the constant sound was niggling at my patience. I stared out of the window, chin resting on my hand. The countryside was just a blur of browns, blues and greens but still it soothed me, and allowed Parkinson to fade into the background.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted, though as she shrieked with laughter. A sensation of toe-curling anger boiled in the pit of my stomach. My hand twitched near my wand. Parkinson hesitated and glanced at me before carrying on with her story in her infuriating voice. As far as I could tell it was something about Granger losing her virginity. I inwardly scoffed at the idea. No way had Granger gone that far with someone.

Before I knew it, one thing led to another and my thoughts were drawn to Granger.

It struck me while I was sitting there how strong she actually was. She had been through so much, so quickly. Brought into a world she knew very little about (how _that _had changed…) and then becoming friends with the WIzarding World's "Chosen One." While I thought this was as true as blast-ended skrewts making good pets, the point still stood.

Then, in her first year, she was attacked by a troll, took part in several fatally dangerous challenges to reach the almost mythical philosophers stone in which it is mostly up to her own intellect to get her and her moronic friends through.

Her second year: she is in danger of being _killed _by a basilisk because of her bloodlines (and while I realise this is hypocritical of me to admire her because of this, I can imagine if it had been purebloods being targeted… And I'd be top of the list). Then, even though she's being hunted, she _still _helps her two idiot friends – And ends up getting petrified for most of our last term because of it.

Then comes her third year in which she battles a trusted, albeit werewolf, teacher. At the same time she forces in what I'm sure is many, _many _extra hours of classes and (while this is mostly speculation on my part) helps Potter free that bloody hippogriff and an escaped convict. I'm not witless like those dingbats Potter and Weasley – I saw the time turner hung around her neck when that giant chicken-bird hybrid broke my arm.

And finally her fourth year: the year she willingly helps Potter traverse three ridiculously dangerous tasks, during which she is taken, put to sleep and left under the lake for an hour all on the word of that senile fool, Dumbledore! One top of that, she is – more than once! – put in the public eye for being part of a fictional love triangle and dubbed Viktor Krum's "bon-bon."

I bit my lip as my train of thought came to this year. What would happen this year? What kind of lethal situation would Potter drag her into this year? I felt sorry for her. My mother had always told me that no woman was good enough for a Malfoy, but my mouth suddenly went dry when I realised that I had fallen for the only one that was.

I shot up from my seat, interrupting Parkinson who was squealing at her own snide comment directed at some poor Ravenclaw girl. She turned to me, scowling but said in a sickeningly sweet voice "Draco? Are you alright?" Again, I fought down the sudden urge to hex her and made my way to the compartment as quickly as I could without making cause for alarm.

"I'm going to find the food trolley lady," I said, "I need a drink." Pansy gave a small frown: "I think Zabini has some alcohol if you-"

"No!" I exclaimed; I _needed_ to get away from them all. She moved to reply, but I abruptly fixed a cold, cruel look upon my face. I raised an eyebrow and her mouth immediately shut. She suddenly found the floor very interesting too.

I swept from the compartment and along the corridor, determined to look confident and collected to the people who happened to glance out of their own compartments.

I spotted the food trolley lady almost instantaneously when I came out of the compartment. She was just at the end of the carriage. I promptly marched up to her and was just reaching for a bottle of gillywater when I heard Granger. She was asking for a cauldron cake on the other side of the trolley. I froze. I couldn't go back without the drink, but the lady would move on at any moment and Granger would see me and-

The old biddy pushing the trolley moved down the carriage, announcing her presence along the way. Granger looked up from counting her change and quickly registered my presence. She hid her surprise well, before looking round. Then it was just Granger and I standing in the corridor.

Mt trademark sneer started to form on my face when she looked me dead in the eye and asked politely "Malfoy, may I go past?"

My sneer began to grow, but at the same instance her lips spread across her face in a small smile. My heart fluttered, and I faltered. My undeveloped sneer dropped and I took a step to the side. She swiftly took the opportunity to step past me, our eyes locking as she squeezed past. She breathed her thanks before finally moving past me and hurrying down the carriage to her compartment. She gave me one last glance and disappeared.

I slumped against the wall, my throat dry again. This time, however, I couldn't go find the food trolley lady. Nor did I want to. Like Granger, I rushed back to my compartment, thoughts racing.

I wanted Granger; I wanted to hold her to sit with her, to comfort her as I had the night of the yule ball. I wanted to be the one to bring that smile onto her face. What's more, I wanted her to crave me too.

As I quietly opened the compartment door, Parkinson looked up from reading _Witch Weekly._ "Where's your drink, Draco?" she inquired suspiciously.

"I wanted something stronger," I replied, the answer very close to the truth, "Where's Blaise?"

_HERMIONE:_

I can't say for certain what happened on the train that day, but I can definitely say it was the day I seriously began to consider Ginny's words. She had been right in saying Malfoy was the best looking guy in our year.

I think it was the look in his eyes when I sidestepped him. I think it was this that had got my mind whirring. A layer of confusion hiding… Raw lust, deep in those grey eyes. Or I could just be imagining things.

But even so, why did he move? What had caused his moral, 180 degree turn? It kept me up late into the night thinking about it. It must have been about 1:30 when I rose from my bed. I had cast a quick illusion charm so that it appeared I was still in bed before creeping out of the dorm, down the stairs and out through the Fat Lady's portrait.

The castle was dark, and the floor cold on my feet. I settled at the top of the grand staircase, leaning on the banister. I watched as a house elf swept up in the arch of the huge oak doors that led into the Great Hall. The house elf gave a fleeting glance upwards and let out a timorous squeak before disapparating with a discreet _pop._

I leant a little further over the hand rail to see what had scared that poor creature off when none other than Draco Malfoy meandered round the corner. He was bare chested, wearing only a pair of emerald green, silk pyjama bottoms. I could see clearly from where I was his bemused expression as he ambled through the entrance to the Great Hall. Evidently he was amused by the fact he could terrify house elves into disapparation.

I snorted to myself, but in the vast expanse of the empty castle it reverberated. Suddenly Malfoy stopped and slowly looked up. I ducked down behind the balustrade, chastising myself for being so loud.

I eyed the entrance to the Great Hall, peering through the gap in the stone railings, and found myself feeling pleasantly relieved when I could no longer see Malfoy. I closed my eyes and let my head sag until my forehead was resting on the stone baluster. I let out a breathy laugh; thank god Malfoy hadn't seen me.

That's exactly the moment I heard someone give an unobtrusive, while still boastful, cough. Mortified and blushing a minor shade a pink, I peeked upwards. Emerald silk pyjamas, bare chest – Yep, it was him. "Yes, Malfoy?" I said, trying to give my dignity a slim chance of staying intact.

"Spying on me, Granger?" he asked. I stood up to meet his gaze. It was a little difficult as he was almost half a foot taller than me, but I like to think I managed to keep my composure.

"It's not like that-" I tried to establish, but he cut me off.

"No, Granger? Just _wandering _around the castle after hours?" His face split into a celebratory grin, as if he knew he had bested me, "That's not like you, is it?"

Again, I tried to state my position (quite forcefully I might add too!) "Actually, Malfoy, it would surprise you how much I-" Then he a bent and pressed his lips roughly to mine.

"Shut up, Granger." He whispered and moved to kiss me again. I, however, had no intention of putting up with him making this sudden move on me.

I pushed him away angrily and set him with an inflexible and haughty glare. "And just _what _do you think you're doing?" I cried. He looked at me coolly. "I thought you would have worked that out by now, Granger – I was trying to kiss you." I shook my head.

"That's not what I mean, _Malfoy," _I replied, "I mean the past four years – everything you put Harry through!" He frowned at me and moved closer again, wrapping an arm round my waist. I struggled a little bit, but he was holding me firmly. He pecked a path from my collarbone to my ear and whispered "It's a façade, Granger, it's all a façade…"

I gave a breathy gasp, not being able to stand it any longer. Taking Ginny's words to heart, I grasped his head with both hands and kissed him passionately.

* * *

_**If you think you see a way for me to better my writing, please do tell me. I'm always looking for ways to improve. Don't forget to review too! (I'm going to be optimistic here and say see you next week!)**_

_**Quick Edit: I'm in the process of writing chapter 5 now (Yay! I actually have muse!) btu If you have an idea for a situation you'd like to see Hermione and Draco in - within reason please - don't hesitate to pm me. I'd love to have some reader input ^^  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am SO sorry for the wait everyone. I am so, SO sorry. I **_**still _haven't had my laptop back, and this chapter was awful to write which is why it took so long. Aaaand, school was taking up lots of time.  
Still, you will not have to wait this long every again ;_;_**

**_Disclaimer: If you reognise it I don't own it, if you don't recognise it I probably don't own it either!  
_**

* * *

DRACO:

I would have liked the night to go a little further, but as we broke off the third kiss, both of us grinning and giggling breathily, we heard a familiar cackle.

"Quick! Peeves!" She gasped, as I led a trail of kisses along her jawline. By this time I had Granger pulled close to me, so much so that she was on her tiptoes.

"So what?" I growled quietly in her ear.

"So," she said, struggling weakly and half-heartedly to get away, "If he sees us the whole school will know!"

Again, I saw nothing wrong with this and continued to kiss down the other side of her neck. I heard her sigh: a mixture of exasperation and bemusement. "And so, by default," she carried on, "Your father." She finished absolutely.

I froze, just having reached her collarbone. (I had been amazed and delighted when I had realised that she wore such low cut nighties to bed most nights.) I faltered.

"Ah."

Granger nodded. "Malfoy – please. It's late. We are not going any further," (much to my dismay) "So, please, let's just go back to our dorm." She must have seen my face unintentionally light up because she half smiled, half frowned and stressed "Our _respective_ dorm." My arms slackened and I conceded defeat.

She pecked my cheek as we heard – much closer this time – Peeves cackle again, singing some ridiculous rhyme. I cursed quietly and dejectedly let her go. She quickly returned to her dorm and I watched until she finally disappeared round a corner and out of my sight. I sighed and began to walk back to the dungeons. As I walked I realised… I was happier than I had been in a long time.

A spring found its way into my step and when Peeves swooped down from the ceiling shrieking about a student being out of I bed, I was so happy _nothing _could break my mood. I merely stopped and called light-heartedly out to him "Peeves – I think I hear the Bloody Baron nearby…" I then proceeded to look around corners pretending to appeal for a visit from the Slytherin ghost. He'd always had a soft spot for the Malfoys.

After that Peeves quickly cleared off, promising not to whisper a word to anyone. I reached the entrance to my dorm and murmured the password (_parseltongue_) before entering. Goyle was sitting on the emerald upholstered sofa. His stature reminded me of a massive, doped gorilla. He looked up and his face lit up.

"Pansy said you was not in your bed," He practically drooled, "Went looking for you. Where you been, Malfoy?" he questioned, his piggy eye narrowing. I fixed him with a cold, hard stare.

"What does it matter to you, _Goyle_?" I said, unimpressed at his lack of subtlety (I wasn't surprised mind you… Just unimpressed) "If you must know, though, I was visiting the kitchens. I didn't eat much at the feast and I woke up hungry." Well, it hadn't been a _total _lie; I hadn't eaten much at the feast.

His face animated at the mention of food, although it looked like someone had just grasped his chubby features and heaved them upwards. "D'joo bring anyfink back, Draco?" he asked happily.

"No," I said bluntly, "I ate it on my way back." His shoulders slumped, but he knew better than complain. My brow furrowed, however and I changed the subject.

"What was Pansy doing in my room anyway?" I said, falling into the armchair opposite. Goyle's frame undulated – a shrug I assumed. "Mentioned sumfink 'bout bein' lonely." He said. I nodded absentmindedly, thinking about the most dangerous charm I could get away with to safeguard my door against further entry.

Suddenly the Slytherin in question burst into the common room and yelped when she saw me. "Draco! Where have you been?" she gabbled. She was wearing what I assumed was meant to be a seductive night dress, but she just looked like a slut. I grimaced at the sight and sound of her.

"Draco, I was looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed. I sighed heavily and interrupted her, "Shut up, Pansy, or you'll wake up the whole house." I said quietly, but authoritatively. She gaped and blinked rapidly, reminding me of a stunned puffskein. "Anyway, I was just visiting the kitchens."

I could see her mind working furiously; maybe she had visited the kitchen and (obviously – as I hadn't really been there) not seen me. She was so grating it was ludicrous. Anyway, I faked a large yawn and a clichéd stretch before rising to my feet. I raised my eyebrows at the two of them who still looked at little dazed.

"Well," I sneered, "Are you going to stay up all night? I hope not as we've got McGonagall in the morning." I swept into my own dorm and threw myself down onto the four-poster double bed, hung with drapes of green and silver. The two outside could do whatever they liked, but if they were reprimanded by our transfigurations teacher then it was their own fault.

I had thought I wouldn't get any sleep that night – the whole evening had been very surreal – but as soon as my head hit the perfectly fluffed pillow I was out like a snuffed candle.

_HERMIONE:_

I shot bolt upright the next morning, really quite early considering the time I had returned to Gryffindor Tower. My dreams had taken a strange dream that night and, while all I could remember was the fuzzy and exaggerated features of Draco Malfoy, I assumed this was the reason for my early awakening.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the dorm. The five other girls were still asleep which I was grateful for. I quickly left the room, heading for the prefects bathroom. I didn't take long to bathe and change before I made my way down to the Great Hall. The tables had already been set for breakfast, but I was so early that the only inhabitants were a few Hufflepuffs already digging in.

I immediately sat at the Gryffindor table, standard book of spells grade 5 clutched tightly. The night flooded back to me as I read, eyes scanning the words but not really taking them in. Had I really done that? Yes, I had and I had _enjoyed _it.

My conscience was telling me to be disgusted and ashamed with myself, my stomach was turning backflips and a small grin spread across my face. Yes, I probably should have been dreading seeing him again.. But in reality I accepted it. And I couldn't wait.

I started on my breakfast, sliding a rack of toast closer to me. The hall began to fill up and every time someone walked in, my head snapped up, expecting it to be him. I really don't know what had got into me!

I heard laughter and I shot up. Harry and Ron were walking in. I panicked at that moment and realization hit me like a wave of dread and fear. They would be furious if they found out. No matter what, I was _always _going to be loyal to them.

I quickly stuffed another slice of toast almost wholly into my mouth and put my nose into the book. The two of them settled on the other side of the table. Harry scuffed up the back of his hair again, while Ron yawned.

"Morning, 'Mione." said Harry sleepily. I glanced up from my book and nodded curtly to him. Ron, who had already dug into the rack of toast, said something similar although illegible – he however, sprayed crumbs everywhere. I scowled at him.

"'Orr-ee, 'Mione." He said, and swallowed hugely, "Didn't mean to." He finished.

"Of course not, it's not like it happened _every morning._" I replied sardonically. He gave another apologetic grin and pulled marmalade towards him. Harry, who had found a plate of crumpets with lashings of butter, offered me one. I refused absentmindedly and turned the page.

"So, how was your night?" he asked, taking a bite of his breakfast before wiping away the dribble of melted butter that trickled from the side of his mouth. I froze and slowly looked up. "My night was fine." I answered quickly, "Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Sounds a bit suspicious, Hermione." He joked. I shut my book loudly.

"I just told you _nothing happened._" I snapped. Then I realised, at the same time as Ron and Harry, that I had been reading _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 _upside down and I flushed.

"It lends to a new perspective," I lied, "Now can you pass me that pitcher of pumpkin juice?" I said, changing the subject.

I was finally relaxing, sipping on the drink I had just poured when Draco Malfoy walked in. He settled at the Slytherin table directly across from me. I don't know how he managed it, but – all the way on the other side of the hall – he had managed to get a seat without a single person to block him from view. He fixed me with a smug look and winked.

My body jerked and the goblet fell from my fingers with a loud clunk. Pumpkin juice spilled from cup and flowed over the table, drenching Ron's lap in sticky orange liquid. Harry, who had managed to slide out of the way just on time looked at me, bewildered.

" 'Mione! What has got into you? Why are you so jumpy this morning?" he asked me, baffled at my erratic behaviour. I leapt from the bench, snatched up my book and barked "Nothing – I'm fine." At him before loudly announcing that I was going to the library.

I was breathing heavy as I half-jogged, half-walked power walked from the hall. I sighed and slowed down as I rounded a corner, the only thought going through my head: Oh dear.

* * *

_**Worth the wait? Tell me in a review!**_  
_**Spot a spelling/grammar/any other kind of mistake? Tell me in a review!**_  
_**Want to see a scenario between Draco and Hermione? PLEASE tell me in a review!  
(or you could pm me, I don't really mind)**__** ;)**_

_**Seriously it would mean so much to me guys :p And as always, thanks for reading :)  
**_


End file.
